African wild cats! Nya
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Summary inside! The next book in my 'Are we in Wonderland' story! Hope you like!
1. When can we let them know?

Chapter 1

**People I am back and with the Sequel for 'Are we in Wonderland?' I am happy to say that this is chapter 1! ^^ Can't believe it! The kids are 5 years old. Now here we go, read on...**

**-Summary -**

**Ichigo and Kisshu are back with their 13 year old twins: Amaterasu and** **Akihiko. After many long years, evil forces have been waiting for the time when they could take the twins. Now Kisshu's little girl gains new powers of both Alien and Mew! She tries to hide them but when her brother finds out, he gets them too! Now the 13 year olds must save both earth and Underland from Deep Blue and Red Queen! But what if they 'help' the twins and they are mad at their real family for keeping the biggest thing from them! That they are different from all their friends! They are alien/mew/human children. Can the new mews save the world? "For the future of these worlds, we'll be of service! ~Nya~" Mew Hajime and Mew ****Amaya are coming to save you! **

~Story~

An older strawberry blond woman was making supper for her family. She smiles and her big brown eyes show happiness. "Mother!" Called a young green haired, pink eyed girl running to her!

"Amaterasu" Formal Mew Ichigo said. "Do you know where Akihiko is?" The young girl asked. "With your father. Why?" Amaterasu sighed. "Want to make cookies with me?" Ichigo added. "Yes please!" They smile and start.

~Out with Kisshu and Akihiko are~

Young Akihiko was playing with his father; Kisshu. "Father!" He laughed. Akihiko had been bored and Kisshu wanted to cheer him up. "What?" He asked. "You're it!" And run away giggling. "Hey!" Kisshu run after him. Ichigo and Kisshu didn't want their kids to know of their past (Mew and Alien). Kisshu couldn't teleport or fly well Ichigo couldn't transform or show her cat ears and tail.

Akihiko hides in a tree. "I wonder where he is..." Kisshu whispered to himself and walked to think. The little boy wanted to laugh but know better. Ichigo called. "TIME FOR DINNER!" She yelled to her boys. Kisshu sighed. "Time to come out Akihiko" He said and the boy came out. "Whatever"

They walk but Kisshu wanted to make it more fun for his son. He picked him up and places him on his shoulders. The child laughed and giggled in happiness. They walk up and smile to Ichigo and Amaterasu. "Hey" Kish said. He takes the boy off him and places him on his feet. Akihiko run with his twin; Amaterasu!

Kisshu and Ichigo kiss. "Have fun?" She asks. "Yea. Ichigo, when can we go back to the old days?" Kish asked. "We can't! I hate that life! What would happen if they got hurt because of it?" She starts to cry. "But that's how we got to meet!" Kish told his wife. She looks down. "What if Deep Blue and Red Queen are still alive?" She asks in a whisper.

"They can't. You killed Deep Blue 2 times! And for Red Queen, I do not know" "Mommy! Daddy!" The 5 year olds yell. The parents walk to the table. "FOOD" They yell. They start to eat. "So how was your day, Amaterasu?" Kish asks his daughter. "Mommy and I-" "Don't tell them yet!" Ichigo said. "Not tell us what?" Kish smirked. "Nothing" Mother and daughter said together. Akihiko and Kish sighed.

"Please?" The 5 year old boy asked. "No" Ichigo said. They give up. "For a kiss?" Kish asks one last time. "I get those for free" She said back. After the family was done and had read stories; it was time for bed.

"Do we have to?" The son asked in a Kisshu wine. "Yea! Why?" Amaterasu asked like her father as well. Ichigo glares at Kish for making them like that. "Bed time!" She smiled again. Kish sighed. "If you don't go to bed, Mommy and Daddy will have to find a new Amaterasu and a new Akihiko!" He said. "NO!" The kids yell and jump into bed.

"Night" The parents say and turn off the light; and close the door. The children fall asleep into sweet dreams of their new day coming. "Kish, I'm sorry I yelled at you" Ichigo said. "It's ok. You were just being their mother" She nods. "I love you" He adds and slides into their warm bed. "I love you too" She laughs and lies down with him. "Night" They say together and fall asleep.

~8 years later~

Amaterasu runs away from her brother; Akihiko! "Stay away from me!" She yelled at him. "Never!" And he runs faster. She runs faster as well. Kisshu walks in and falls because of Amaterasu falling on him. "Dad help me!" She cries. "Leave your sister alone" Kish sighed.

"Fine" And the boy stomps away. Ichigo comes out from her bedroom. "What happened?" She asks. "Akihiko was chasing me again!" Amaterasu says in fear. Ichigo sighs and looks at Kish. Kish smirks. "What's up Kitty?" He asks. "Daddy, why do you call mom 'Kitty' or 'Kitten'?" Amaterasu asks. "I think she's like a kitty or kitten at times." He says. "Well, I have to go! Alice will be wondering where I am" She laughed. "Je ne" She adds and runs out the door.

Kish hugs Ichigo. "They grow up so fast" She tells him. "Way too fast" He adds in nods.

~ Amaterasu's P.O.V~

I hum as I walk to Alice's house. "He loves her but she loves another" I sing. "Pretty voice" I froze. "It's only me" I turn and find my best friend; Tarrant Hightop. (He in only 12 years old and was named after Tarrant himself) "Why do you always do this to me?" I joke. "Its fun, I guess" He answered.

"So what's up?" I ask. "Nothing big... Just heard that there's this new cafe! Maybe we could go together." He says. "Are you asking me out?" I ask. "Yea" I nod. "Love to. Why not go now?" He nods and we go. "What about my mom?" "She texted me and said she couldn't have me over" I say. So we walk and talk about best friend stiff.

We ate and then it was time for me to be home. "Je ne" I told him and run for my house. "I'm home!" I cry. "Honey! How was your date?" Came the soft voice of my mother! "How did you know?" I ask. "I work there" Now I get it. "Cool." I laugh. "Good but I think I like him more than a friend... What do I do?" I ask. "Just tell him" I nod and run up stairs. I turn up my music and sing with it.

"Be quit!" My brother yelled. "Forget it!" I yell back. I then turn it up louder.

**What do you think? Like? Hate? Tell me please! **

**I don't own TMM or AIW! But I do own Tarrant, Amaterasu and Akihiko! ^^**

**Tarrant- has the mad hatter's hair, his changing color eyes! The only thing from Alice was his smile. Everything else: Tarrant**

**I really hope you liked this chapter and there will more! ^^**

**Please leave a review!**


	2. Mew Ayama

Chapter 2

**~MS~ I am back so soon! ^^ **

**~ Amaterasu~ When will it get better?**

**~MS~ 8-o Soon my dear**

**~ Amaterasu~ really? :o **

**~MS~ *sigh* Akihiko?**

**~ Akihiko~ sure. Mew Sakuranbo owns nothing but Amaterasu, Tarrant and I only! ^^ Please read and have fun. :P**

~ Akihiko's P.O.V~

I yell at my sister but she didn't... No, then she made it louder! I hiss in anger. "Akihiko, honey?" My eyes go to my door. It was my mother. "Yea?" I wonder what she wants. No one likes me but my father; now even I think he hates me now... Sigh.

"May I come in?" She asks in a warm motherly voice. "I guess" I answer her. The door opens and Ichigo (My mother) walks in. "Are you ok baby?" She sits down next to me. "I am" I look out the window. She sighs. "Akihiko your father and I love you but can't help you if you don't talk to us!" She hissed at me. When did she hiss? I shake my head.

"Well that's a first!" I yell at her. She glares at me. (So adult-like Ichigo) "No one in whole _world _loves me! They all hate me!" I add in anger. Glares are given back and forth between us. She than starts to cry! "You don't have to be so mean!" She cries and runs out of my room.

My glaze goes to the floor. I just had made my mother cry... I wanted out of here! I think.

~Amaterasu's P.O.V~

I hear my mother and Akihiko yelling at each other; again. My mother than runs past my room! I sigh and stand up, walk to Akihiko's room. "Why'd you make her cry this time?" I spit out at him. "She started it" He said and looked back out the window. "And you wonder why dad is starting to hate you" I hiss.

"Don't bring dad into this!" He yelled at me and I glare at him. I turn and walk away. The door to my parent's room was right there. "Mom, hey" I call and open the door. I find her on the floor with tears running down her chicks. "He hates me" She whimpered. "Mom" She looks up at me. She was really broken this time... "Want me to make supper?" I ask in a sweet voice. "Please" She said. I nod and left to go make food.

I hum well making rice and fish. My favorite! "Yummy" I smile and place it on the table. "FOOD" I yell. My mother and brother sit down. I smile and walk to the phone. I call father. "Ring ring" _"Hello" _"Daddy! When are you coming home?" I ask him. _"Soon honey" _"As in..." _"Soon" _I hiss. _"Bye" _He hangs up. Then there is a knock! "Who could that be?" I ask and open the door. "Hey honey!" It was my father. I smile big and jump into his waiting arms. "Supper is on the table" I whisper.

"Thank you baby" I smile and walk to sit with my daddy!

~Later. Ichigo's P.O.V~

I walked back up stairs to cry. I lay down on Kisshu's and mine's bed. "Why does he h-hate me?" I ask myself. "He doesn't hate you Kitten" My eyes land on my Kish. I can't talk. He smiles. "Come on Ichigo! Want me to go and talk to him?" Kisshu asks. I nod. "Please"

~ Akihiko's P.O.V~

I sit on my bed looking sad. Why was live so hard? Did my parents even want me? Or only her? I hiss. Why did I have to have Amaterasu as my twin? "Akihiko?" I turn and face my father. "What?" I hiss. "Don't hiss at me" He told me. "Whatever" I hated talking to my family.

"Why did you make your mother cry?" Father asks. "Because she came here and was asking for it" I spit back out him. "Akihiko" He sounded mad. "What?" I growl. "Stop being an animal!" He was getting mad but I had his tempter too.

"YOU DON'T OWN ME!" I yell at him. His face was getting red. And he stomps away.

~ Amaterasu's P.O.V~

I am walking to Tarrant's house. "Hey" My eyes land on my friend. "Hey" I smile.

"What do you want to do?" He asks. "Want to go to the park?" He nods. And we start to walk. As we walk, I think. Mother and father have been weird lately. We come and I fell like something is happening. But what?

People are screaming. "Come on!" Tarrant starts to run. I could feel like I needed to help them I just have to. "Amaterasu! LET'S GO" He yelled. "Mew Mew Amaya! METAMORPHO- SIS" I yell and a pink light eats my body.

I spin and get a pink dress and boots. Grader, gloves and nickels are all pink. (Just like Ichigo's) Two little gold cat ears pop out of my head. Than a gold cat tail comes too! A pink bell tops it off.

I jump out and hiss. It was a monster. "Because you have killed my date, I'll kill you! ~Nya~" I smile with fear running in its eyes. "Knightly Bell" I yell. A shiny pink heart bell comes to my hand. I jump into the air and yell loud... "Ribbon night-sky Check" A light hits the monster and kills the thing on the spot. I land. "Ha" I laugh. "What's with you?" It was Tarrant's voice...

**Sorry for the late update but was it good? O.o **

**Hope you liked because I liked writing it! ^^ See ya**


	3. Mew Hajime too

Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait had a lot to do.**

**Don't own TMM but do own Kisshu and Ichigo's twins and Tarrant! Hope you like now read on**

~Amaterasu's P.O.V~

I stand before my friend like a freak. "Well-I... I don't know!" I scream and bolt away. Tears run down my chicks. _I always know I was a freak but this? _More tears run down.

When I get home, the 'METAMORPHO- SIS' thing was gone; hey even maybe for good! But I feel like I needed to keep it like it was part of who I am. I shake my head. When I come in, Akihiko was hissing at dad and mom. "I'm home!" I yell. My family looks at me then go back to fighting. _Thanks so much! Love you too! _I go to my room.

I draw what I look like as what was it? Well I'll call it "African's wild cat" I go on my laptop and look up golden cats. The one that looked like my ears and tail was a Sand Cat. "Cute!" I smile at the pic. of it. "Amaterasu! The phone!" My mother yells. I go down. "Hello" I say into it. "Amaterasu did you find out what happened today?" It was Tarrant. "No" "K well bye" "Bye" We hang up.

I go back up the stairs. Wait! I remember something about super heroes with animal DNA! I bolt to the laptop and look it up. Sure well there it was!

_Tokyo mew mew! Mew Ichigo (Leader and Cat DNA), Mew Minto (DNA of a Bird), Mew Lettuce (DNA of a Whale), Mew Pudding (DNA of a Monkey) and Mew Zakuro (DNA of a wolf). _

They were awesome! Mew Ichigo's outfit looked just like mine but with more pink and no gold. "Well I need to find out where these Super Heroes are ~Nya~" I smile. Great, now I was saying Nya. "I can't tell mom or dad" I whisper. "Can't tell mom and dad what?" I turn and face my brother Akihiko. "Nothing" I giggle. "What makes you think that?" I look around. "You just said. Wait what's that on your laptop?" He bolts over and sees what I was doing.

"What do you want with them? They left Tokyo years ago. No one has seen for years!" Akihiko smirks. "You can't tell Mom or Dad!" I hold out my hand. "Fine" We shake hands. "I'm a mew like them" I let it all out. "You can't! How?" He looks at me funny. "Like this" I take a breath. "Mew Mew Amaya METAMORPHO- SIS" Becoming the mew once again. I stand before then feel another monster! "I have to save the people!" I start to bolt. "Wait! I know a faster way" Akihiko smirks. He takes my hand and teleports me to the park. "You can teleport?" I ask with O.O playing on my face. "Yea and you're a mew... Fight!" I nod.

"Because you've been bad, I'll get you now ~Nya~" I yell and take my pose. "Knightly bell" I call my weapon. The monster hits my bell out of my hand! "Help Akihiko" I call. "Mew Mew Hajime METAMORPHO- SIS" My brother was a Mew too!

When he came out, (Just like Kisshu. Colors too) he had long elf ears (like dad), but he had a lion tail! "What's with me? I only have a tail!" I roll my eyes. "HELP" He nods. "Dragon Swords" (He gets Kisshu's weapons) "Knightly Bell" We get our weapons. "Ready Mew Amaya?" Mew Hajime asks. "Yea! How about you Mew Hajime?" I ask. He nods. "Ribbon night-sky Check" I scream out my attack. Mew Hajime just attacks with his swords.

We kill the monster. "High-five" I yell. We do then think. "We need a name sis" Mew Hajime laughs. "Yea. I have one!" "Shot" I nod. "African wild cats" "What if there is more mews and their not all cats?" I think about it. "African wild pets? I don't know!" "I like"

So we were African wild pets.

**Short but new right? Bye**

**REVIEW**


	4. 3 Mew: Mew Kiui

Chapter 4

**~MS~ people I am back and with Chapter 4! ~Nya~ **

**~Akihito~ we can see that!**

**~MS~ O.O when did you get here?**

**~Amaterasu~ I'm here too!**

**~MS~ what the? How are you getting here? :o**

**~ Amaterasu/Akihiko~ the door**

**~MS~ oh! *locks door* Now no more people will come! ^^**

**~Kisshu~ Mew Sakuranbo owns nothing just Amaterasu, Akihiko and Tarrant JR! **

**~MS~ how did you get in here? I just locked the door!**

**~Kisshu~ I can teleport**

**~MS~ I forgot that... Well on with the story and enjoy ~Nya~ **

~Amaterasu's P.O.V~

Mew Hajime and I run to a tree. We look back to where the monster had been. "Someone is killing them! Must be the Mew Ichigo and her Alien!" A shadow hissed. _What the? Mew Ichigo is here? She can help us!_ I think. "And her little team of half animal people" Tokyo mew mew!

I wanted to stand up for them but my brother shakes his head no. So I stay. "I'm coming back now" And the shadow thing was gone. "Mew Hajime we need to find Tokyo mew mew!" I tell him. "Where do we even start? I think we are the new heroes not them!" He says back. True there...

"So that thing is looking for us now, right?" I look at him with sad eyes. "Yes Mew Amaya" We look down then I see a mark on his left shoulder! "Mew Hajime look at that mark" I cry in wonder. He looks at it. "A mew mark" It was brown and red. "You have one too!" He tells me. I look and there was one on right shoulder. It was gold and pink.

"We are really mew mews" I smile. "Team 2 of the mews" My brother laughs. "African wild cats. Or for right now that is" I giggle. "Sure" We get out of our mew forms and walk home. "So Bro do you have a girlfriend yet?" I ask. "No. Boyfriend?" He asks me. "Somewhat I guess" I sigh. Tarrant most-likely hates me!

"He better not hurt you" He hisses. We walk right into my x best friend Kiwi. "Oh look what the cat brought in" She growls. Kiwi had long blue hair and icy blue eyes. Mother: Minto. Father: Ryou. "I know! I'm looking at it" I hiss back right her. She glares at me. Akihiko was lost.

I wanted to rip her head right off her shoulders! She walks away like rich snot that she is. I look back and see a yellow/blue mew mark on her back. You have got to be joking! But it wasn't. "Hey Kiwi" I call the girl back. "What?" She comes back. "I need to tell you something..." How could I say this?

"What?" Kiwi repeats. "You're a mew" Akihiko just comes out with it. She smiles up at my bro. He didn't know this but Kiwi was so into him. "A what?" "Mew" I sigh. "Oh like Tokyo mew mew?" She smiles. He nods. I then get that feeling again. My eyes look back and forth. West from my school! I bolt.

_Tarrant goes there all the time! What if he gets hurt? Oh no! I'm coming Tarrant because I love you! _The thoughts were true, every word. "MEW MEW AMAYA METAMORPHO- SIS" I yell and become a mew mew. My feet hurt but if he gets hurt in any way, my heart would be died. So I keep running.

When I finally get to the fight, it was a huge wolf thing. "Because you have hurt my heart, I'll get yours! ~Nya~" I take my pose. My eyes land on a broken human. "Mew Ayama" My eyes see Mew Hajime and whoever the other was. (She looks just like Mint but yellow mixed with the blue) "Knightly Bell" My bell comes to my hand. "Dragon Swords" "Kiwi Arrow" We stand together.

"Ribbon Kiwi Echo"

"Lighting shock"

"Ribbon Night-sky Check"

Our attacks hit the monster and kill the thing. "Good work everyone" I smile to my team then run to Tarrant. "Tarrant are you ok?" I ask sweetly. "Amaterasu is that you?" His voice was weak but made my heart skip a beat. "Yes" I know I was crying but he was hurt!

"You're a mew" I nod. "Leader really" Mew Hajime looks at him. "He'll be ok just needs to sleep" I smile up at my bro. "I'll even teleport him to his house" My bro was awesome! But then the air ripples and Tarrant and I teleport to his room. _Did I just teleport?_

I lay Tarrant down and try what I did last time. The air ripples again and then I was at the school with the team. "Amaterasu you can teleport!" Kiwi smiles. "Right now I am Mew Ayama" I tell her.

"And I am Mew Hajime" Mew Hajime said in a smile. "Who am I?" Kiwi asks.

"What did you say to become a mew?" I ask. "Mew Mew Kiui" She thinks. "Yea Kiui" I roll my eyes. "You're Mew _Kiui_"

"Oh" She hits herself in the head. "And your animal is a Golden Palm Weaver" Her wings and tail were a light gold. "I like that!" She smiles. Somehow, becoming a mew makes her more my friend again... But who knows?

**~MS~ Like? Review and see ya later. ;)**

**~Kiwi, Amaterasu, Akihiko and Kisshu~ Bye! ^^ **


	5. Fighting

Chapter 5

**~Ms~ hee hee... I back! ^^**

**~Kisshu~ cool, Mew Sakuranbo owns nothing! Read on**

**~MS~ . Thanks Kish... **

~Amaterasu's P.O.V~

I look at Kiwi. She wasn't the best helper but was the best we got... (Other than Akihiko and I) "Amaterasu, does anyone know of us?" She asks. I shake my head no. "Just us" I tell her with a sigh. "Akihiko what can we do now?" She wines to my big bro. "Nothing" He says with anger in his voice. "Well then bye!" Kiwi yells and runs to her house.

"Finally" I sigh in a smile. "I know what you mean" He laughs. "Aaa... Akihiko, are you ok?" I ask. This was one of the best things about my bro. When we're not home, he's the best to be around! "Well I think I like Kiui" He blushes as red as my mother's hair. "WHAT ~NYA~" I scream. Then two little cat ears pop out of my green hair. "~Nya~" I try to hide them, they go away. My brother laughs. "What?" I look around then see it. I have a tail.

My hands try to hide it too. "NO" I yell with a deep blush. "Amaterasu come on! You have to have seen this coming! You're part cat" Akihiko sighs! "Akihiko if you tell ANYONE I will hurt you!" I vow. "Ok, sorry" He backs up. "You better" I start to walk away. "Hey Amaterasu" My heart stops. I turn to face Momo, my Aunt Lettuce's daughter. "Hey Momo" I laugh a little. "Did you hear? 3 mews have been seen here! Oh my goodness!" She giggles.

"Really? Do you know their names?" I ask. "Mew Ayama, Mew Haijme and Mew Kiui"

"Who's your favorite?" Do I have a fan? "Mew Ayama! She has Sand cat DNA in her blood and she IS Mew Ichigo's daughter I just know it!" She jumps up and down. "I love Mew Haijme the best!" I say. "Him? He looks like an alien..."

"And has a lion tail!" I point out. "Well yes but... Yea he pretty cool" Momo nods. "Well got to go! Bye Momo" I call. "Bye Amaterasu" She called after me. When I walk in the door, Mom looked mad but scared and same with Dad. "What's the matter?" I ask. "Look" Dad points to the T.V.

"_Tonight we have amazing news! The Mew mews are back! Mew Ichigo, Mew Minto, Mew Lettuce, Mew Pudding, Mew Zakuro, Mew Berry and Mew Ringo; wherever you are please try to help these children who now have these powers... Mew Ayama, Mew Haijme and Mew Kiui. And now we go to talk with one person who seen the new mews fight... _

_How are you Tarrant Hightop?" _It shows Tarrant._ "Jr" _I sit and say nothing. _"So what was the mews like?" _

"_Great! The half alien half mew one is really cool using swords! But my favorite is Mew Ayama..." _

"_Do you like her?" _

"_No... I love her" _My heart stops. Tarrant loves me? He knows it's me but to say that? I turn and run to but Dad stops me. "We need to talk" Akihiko and I sit by Mom. "What is it?" Akihiko hissed. I miss my real bro...

"The mews... Do you know them? AND DON'T LIE!" Dad yelled. Akihiko says nothing. "I do" I say. My bro looks at me. Mom and Dad do too. "Yup, Mew Ayama is me" I say. Everyone says nothing. "AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?" Akihiko yells. "I'm sorry... I didn't know if you could know" I look at my feet. Father goes up to me. "Are you hurt?" He asks.

"Dad why am I a mew?" I ask. "Well"

"Because I am Mew Ichigo" Mom told us. "WHAT?" Akihiko and I yell. "You heard me..." She says. "Well I'm leaving" I get up. "To where?" My parents ask. "Anywhere but here" I start to walk away. "Amaterasu wait! I'm coming too" My brother catches up to me. "Why?" Mom asks. "I'm Mew Haijme" We leave...

**~MS~ I changed my name... Sorry but I like this one more so it is 'Pirate lass to Jack Sparrow'... SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I somewhat forgot this... But I will write more! ;) See you soon**


	6. Mew Momo

Chapter 6

**~PLTJS~ Hey! I told you I would write more! ;)**

**~Kisshu~ cools... Can you write now?**

**~PLTJS~ sure! And now... Chapter 6 ^^**

**PS: I own nothing**

~Amaterasu's ~ Akihiko and I walk down the cold dark road. "I can't believe mom and dad never told us about mom being a mew!" I say coldly. "I know! But how did dad get a girl like mom then?" Akihiko wonders. "Who knows" I say back. Then a monster jumps in front of us. "Ready sis?" he asks "Ready bro"

"Mew Mew Ayama"

"Mew Mew Haijme"

"Mew Mew Kiui"

"Mew Mew Momo"

"METAMORPHO-SIS" We change into the mew mews. Then (Just like Lettuce but light purple and her hair is sea green) that Mew Momo girl stands before us. She had ribbons running though her hair. This new mew had whale DNA.

I turn to my team. "Ready to kill that thing?" I yell. "YEA!" They yell back. "Then let's rock... Knightly Bell" I call my weapon to hand. "Dragon Swords"

"Kiwi Arrow"

"(I forget what Lettuce's weapon is... ^^' so I'll have to look it up sometime)" We stand together. "RIBBON NIGHT-SKY CHECK"

"RIBBON KIWI ARROW"

"RIBBON PEACHY RUSH" Mew Haijme attacks with his swords. Our attacks hit but the monster isn't died. "Ha! Ha!" I turn to face a male with short black hair, blood red eyes, pale skin and long elf ears. (His outfit is Kisshu's old alien one but red/black) "Who the hell are you?" I hiss. "Depp"

"Mew Ayama?" His voice sounded like someone I know... Then my father is flying in the air. His ears now long like that alien guy. "Dad" I stare at him. "Yes I'm an alien..." His golden eyes look away. "RIBBON NIGHT-SKY SURPRISE" I yell my new attack killing the monster and I land. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" I scream and run away from there. Tears running down my face!

My brother yells my name but I keep running. I'm then in a cave. Akihiko is there with me. "How can he call us his kids!" I sob. "Amaterasu" My bro hugs me close. "Why?" I ask. "Shh... I don't know but remember you're better than him if you don't lie" He hugs me closer. "Thanks"

"Oh my, if be the princess and prince" We look up to a deep red shadow. "Who are you?" I hiss. "The Red Queen" She says changing into a person. "Then how are we royal?" Akihiko asks. "You're my children who were stolen from me... By an old mew and alien"

"Were their names Mew Ichigo and Kisshu?" I ask. "Yes" She walks over. "I've missed you two so much!" Red Queen hugs us. I pull away. "We look nothing like you" Akihiko hisses. "So? You're still mine"

"Then can you tell us about how we were stolen?" I ask. "Yes!" She walks over to a sit. "This was my kingdom... Deep Blue" Our 'mom' called. "Who's he?" Akihiko asks. "You're father"

"What" A dark blue shadow walks in. "Look the kids are back" Red Queen smiles. "Oh good. How are you?" Deep Blue asks. "Good. Now can you tell us about how we were stolen" I say. "Oh yea! Then let's start"

**Next time we will find out how they 'were stolen' from Deep Blue and Red Queen. Review/comment please! bye**


	7. Note

A/N:

This is Psudocode_Samurai's message. Please spread the message, message the Admins in support of a MA rating and such. Email Support fanfiction which you can find by clicking help in the up right corner.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang

IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ  
Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm  
Tristan Blackheart  
Xefix  
dbzsotrum9  
Nanna00  
kired-reader  
Kingswriter  
hollyshortfowl  
ChaosRaptorEye  
The Infamous Man  
Vampchick2010  
THE Dark Dragen  
26-Lord-Pain  
Vail Ryuketsu  
darkmatter13  
forbiddenfruitunloved  
lostandthedamned  
EmperialGem21  
Chiyo Asakura  
SnakeHead85  
Zediir  
OccultAura  
ZeroZangetsu  
will1by2  
Taullinis  
dregus  
rst64lc  
Leaf Ranger  
Meowpuppy  
Sage of Oblivion  
Iopno  
Grz  
Silvercrystal. ct  
MercuryDawn  
mamoru3193  
BeastWithin  
gunman  
2ndsly  
biggbull2  
iron elsar  
andlaissam  
kayra isis  
lycanoda  
Kenpach17  
DarkYami Motou  
Manga154  
Marionnette0116  
Phoenix182  
catsfissh  
sambit  
Talonspike  
Ten Commandments  
dagoredhel  
pac628  
Black Volcaona  
bloody wolf26  
shizuma12  
Isom  
Dark Dragen  
The Goddess of Darkness  
Magic IS WHAT  
Minako Uzumaki  
River Nailo-Chaos  
Kira Kyuu  
johnny89644  
Rune Dela Vega  
jsprx  
End of an Era  
Senjuto  
Kenesu  
Deltablacknaruto  
Baka Ecchi Kon  
WhoKnewIWouldWrite  
Deathwatch Razgriz  
11martin  
ryanshadow19  
TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin  
Ayame0217  
harry1817  
Blade1986  
ZariGS  
heavenzhell  
TheSutoikku  
Fayneir  
Dragon Wizard 91  
Final Cyn  
shadowaseno  
infinite-yami  
TheSilentJackofallTrades  
Dark Dragon of Amaterasu  
notgonnasay09  
m6l99 the second  
RX78-3  
The-Eighth-Sin  
Kelligor  
Sunny Lighter  
Kingswriter  
Fuyutaro son  
Anke14  
djjaca  
Shawis Relzair  
KitsuneDragon  
HiroJiyuNaka  
MasterZelva  
Irishfighter  
7 Winds  
Arsenic Snowflake  
K.S.T.M  
RudyCrims  
Train1  
KitsuneMaelstrom21

Keiko Mineko  
Snipa  
Shiek927  
Evil Long Penname Having Individual End  
Gaia-GoddessofEarth  
Marjo76  
GreenRena  
midnight-raven-wing  
Mikhail Inspired  
solitare  
rajvir  
CloeyMarie  
The Madness Of My Life  
raw666  
Karryn  
leighann101  
Naruto-lost-deathnote  
ParanoidSchizo91  
kanshisha kitsune  
germanyswarrior  
askas30  
kami no Kage  
ssjgokillo  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan  
NoLifeKing666  
santanaann  
doom13  
Burning Shadow Wolf  
Hawner  
just-alive  
1sunfun  
thekiler00  
Shinryu the Eternal Storm God  
kyuubinaruto634  
Sportsman  
OoOXylionOoO  
Kotias  
StormxD95  
demonkira  
Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman  
Konerok Hadorak  
StarGazingAtMidnight  
FlameDragon14  
Woodsymoments  
my-dear-fangirl  
LoverofLemon  
irenia  
OutlawJustice  
alkkhes  
Kingkakashi  
ob niixillis  
Animefangirl95  
dark-phantom-dragon  
Piacine  
Pharos nous  
Seta  
Vincent Avalon  
Slayer End  
tenrou29  
Villain84 Beta 01  
Valdimarian  
TheLastTest  
Phoenix-Amazone  
Liarana  
philae89  
JTFLAM  
zaika  
Blackmoony83  
Skoliro  
sakura-okasan  
Tsuh  
Cyntalan  
Kael Hyun  
ChaosRune  
stoddapb  
Botosai2001  
Kouka no Ryuu  
Firestorm2004  
Dericof Diname  
Little Morgsi  
Kuro Chidori  
Death123123  
lou2003us  
Gohan Zero  
zxasxc  
RANMACAT  
Faded Flight  
Akuma-Heika  
Dr. Blue22  
ultima-owne  
Will Rayne

AriaSnow

Pirate Lass to Jack Sparrow


	8. NOTE 2!

I'm going for a week to camp. Sorry I won't be updating for awhile… :( Still review please, if you have any ideas tell me! It would help SO much! :) See you Friday! If you have wondered why I haven't updated in sometime, well….. I have been on Writer's Block Island -_- See you soon! XD


	9. Pain, sorry short chapter and the wait

Chapter 7

~Story~

_A woman holds her children. The airs to Underland; Amaterasu and Akihiko! "Oh Deep Blue-sama they'll beautiful" Red Queen says. "They are" Deep Blue says. When Mew Ichigo and Kisshu teleport in! "What do you want?" Red Queen hisses. "The kids" They fight. The Alien and Mew win. "We'll let you live but if you EVER show you're faces ever again, we will kill you" They leave..._

_~End (I know short but hey hope you like~_

"That is why we haven't come to get my children" Red Queen hugs the twins. Amaterasu jumps back. "I still don't believe you" She hisses. "Amaterasu" The 'mother' holds out her hand. "SHIT UP! I'm Kisshu and Ichigo's daughter! Not yours!" Amaterasu scream. Red Queen looks sad but then mad. "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT?!" She screams. "Amaterasu-san" The teen girl hits the woman's hand away. Tears form in her eyes. And she bolts. Akihiko runs after her. Red Queen and Deep Blue growl! "We will have you!" They yell.

: With Amaterasu, her P.O.V:

I was running; just running as I end up by the café. _WHY?! Why Mom?! DAD?! _I thought. My family was one big lie… Was Akihiko even my brother? My heart started to hurt more when I hit the ground. Tears fall more as the rain starts. Closing my eyes; I think of my Tarrant. _Tarrant…. _His name made everything a little less painful. But only a little. I get up, my legs were starting to bleed but I didn't care; not today. Not ever. "AMATERASU!" my eyes look to find Akihiko looking for me. "Brother…" I whisper. Then everything becomes black…..

**I am SO sorry for the late update and the short chapter… :( I don't know how but, this is my only update for this story this summer! XC I'll try to update soon and please don't be mad…**

**Review or I may just leave this story; I don't feel it anymore so if you want me to finish this, tell me**

**BYE! NYA~!**


	10. The Story about Amaterasu and Akihiko

Amaterasu's P.O.V

When I wake up, my eyes hurt. "Amaterasu, good, you're awake." I looked up into the very same eyes as my own.

"Daddy?" my voice was just a whisper. I stared at Kisshu, my father. "Where's Akihiko?" I asked.

Kish holds my hand and he looked sad. "Amaterasu, what happened? Akihiko said you just fainted." Dad said.

I stare into his golden eyes. "Dad… Can you please tell me… why I am the way I am?" I asked.

Dad thought then nodded. "I think that's fair. It all started about 20 years ago…."

_**~When Kisshu first met Ichigo, Kisshu's P.O.V~**_

_**I was sitting on a building waiting for something to happen. Then I hear a faint squeak about 'Alien! Alien!' or something like that, anyway I look down to find the red head girl from last night walking. Who is she? I thought as I watched. "Masha, there's no aliens here." She said. **_

"_**Its right you know!" I called. She looked around. "Up here" I jumped down and kissed her. I pull back smirking. "The name's Kisshu, thanks for the kiss!" I wink before teleporting off. She was pretty cute after you think about it. **_

_**After the fights went on, I fell more and more in love with her but she was in love with a human. "Ichigo, what does he have that I don't?!" I yelled. **_

_**Ichigo stared at me in fear. I couldn't take it, I needed her. "Because I love him! Not you!" She yelled at me.**_

_**That did it, my heart was broken. Again and again she broke it and I still came back for more. Tears started to roll down my cheeks. **_

_**~We all know what happened, Kish died for Ichigo and Ichigo stays with Masaya well Kish goes back to his plaint~**_

_**It had been maybe 5 years after all that heart break. Life without seeing Ichigo was harder. I tried, I really did to get over her, and nothing worked. I dated lots of girls but none of them were for me, only one, Ichigo. Pai finally let me and Taruto go back. I found Ichigo heartbroken and I was mad. She picked him and he lift her in the dirt. "I would never do that to you Ichigo," I said. **_

"_**Ok Kisshu, I'll give you a try." Ichigo said. I was jumping for joy! Finally, I had the girl now and I was happy. **_

_**Maybe 6 months later I asked Ichigo to marry me, she said yes. My life was amazing, I couldn't have asked for more till… Ichigo told me she was pregnant, I was the happiest man in the world. We ended up in Wonderland (As Alice would say) and Deep Blue tried to take it over. Ichigo had to become Mew Ichigo and take the risk that our babies would die. They didn't. We won and White Queen married us. Maybe a week later, the twins were born, I was a father. When I found out Ichigo's mew DNA went into Amaterasu and Akihiko, I was scared. Would they live the life me and their mother did? I didn't want that for my family. But they're strong, they'll be awesome and they are 13 now. Just the age their mother was when I met her. Oh Ichigo, I will always love you.**_

_**~Back to Amaterasu's P.O.V~**_

I didn't know I had started to cry when Dad said, "Amaterasu-san, no need to cry." He kissed my forehead.

"B-but d-dad-daddy t-that's s-so s-sad!" I sobbed.

Dad smiled at me sweetly. "Amaterasu, you're just like you're mom." Dad said.

I glared lightly. "Thanks, so much!" I said. He smiled.

"Welcome,"

"AMETERASU!" we looked and Akihiko runs into the room. "Oh, I thought you dead!" He sobbed onto me.

I sigh. "Akihiko, no need to cry, I'm ok." I said. Still, he was still crying.

I hug my bro. Kisshu gets up and talked to… the door? "Thanks, may I talk to Amaterasu-san?" That voice, was it?

"Tarrant-kun!" my whole face becomes red. "W-what a-are y-you d-doing h-here?" I asked.

Tarrant just smiles like himself. "I came to see if my best friend was ok." My heart sinks. Friend, I'm just a friend, his best friend.

I tried to smile. "Thanks, I am." I say. My heart longed for Tarrant to say 'Because I love you Amaterasu', still waiting on that. I stared into his always changing eyes, he smiled at me and my heart jumped. "So…" I blushed.

Akihiko watched still holding my hand. "Yeah, Amaterasu, I got to go and…. You know…" Boy did I know, the team, what had happened? I still didn't know what happened after I fainted. And I hated it!

"Ok," I say. Akihiko nods before leaving with my dad. "Thanks Dad, Akihiko, it means the world to me." I say smiling at part of my family. They nod before walking off. Maybe go to try and find mom. I didn't know.

I turn to face Tarrant who smiled. "Amaterasu, are you ok?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes I am." I say. He smiled brightly at me and I couldn't help to smile back.

Tarrant turned away to think I guess. "When were you going to tell me about being a mew?" He asked out of nowhere.

"What? When? Oh I don't know when I could! Tarrant, I am a MEW! People are trying to KILL me!" I snapped.

He looked taken a back but then glared. "I asked because… Because… I care about you!" He yelled before running off, I think he was crying.

I looked at the door. Tears started rolling down my cheeks. "Tarrant, I love you!" I started to sob hard and that's when Dad came into the room.

**I'll see you next Wednesday. ;) BYE!**


	11. Jason

Amaterasu's P.O.V~

Kisshu walked into the room to my side. "Amaterasu, are you ok?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah… Just some… friend problems…" I said. My heart longed _so _much for Tarrant. But he didn't understand, I couldn't tell him and it killed me. I sigh heavily.

Dad sits next to me. "Come on kitty, what's wrong? Tell daddy," He said.

I sighed again. "Dad I just… I love someone; I don't want to hurt them with the info about being a mew so I didn't tell them. They found out and are mad at me, what do I do?" I asked. He wasn't ready for that so he thought about it. Dad didn't say anything for awhile so I lay my head on his shoulder. "What do I do?" I asked.

Dad hugged me back and just holds me. "Sweetheart, I don't know, what do _you_ think you should do?" Dad asked.

I think. "I should just tell him but I don't want to hurt our friendship." I said.

Kisshu nodded. "I know what you mean but you're never going to know what he thinks if you don't put yourself out there." Dad said.

I nodded. "Well yeah but… He's my best friend!" I cried.

He smiled at me when a doctor walks into the room. "We're wondering if it would be ok if she would be allowed to meet one of my sons, so she could have someone to talk to." The doctor said.

Kisshu thought, he didn't really like guys around his 'little girl', but FYI I think I'm getting too old to be his 'little girl'. "Sure, as long as he doesn't make a move on her." Dad said.

_Wow, got to make sure every guy knows they can't have me. _I pouted. I still didn't get why dad was always like this, I am getting older, 13 years old here! Dad looked at me with a little glare and it shut me up, for now anyway. "Well he'll be in shortly, oh and Miss Ichigo is looking for you." Doc said.

Kish nodded. "Thanks," They walk out.

I hear faint voices and a 13 year old boy walks in, he had black hair with warm brown eyes. I watched him closely. "Hey, I'm Jason Aoyama" Jason said. Well damn, Masaya Aoyama had a son.

**There's the next chapter! I know it's short, most of the chapters will be, SORRY! **

**REVIEW!**


	12. Note 3

**I'm sorry guys but… I must put this on hold, I've got NO ideas and it… it's…. getting really bad. So I must do this, I know some of you may hate me but please understand my reasons. **

**-Writer's Block**

**-So many other ideas**

**-I forget what I had had in my head a LOT time ago**

**-just a change of heart I guess**

**But I will come back to this, just have to have some time away from it, get other stories done. Please don't hate me; I don't want that, just some time away from it that is all. **

**Please review**

**Nerdy~**


End file.
